gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wolf and the Lion
"The Wolf and the Lion" is the fifth episode of the first season of Game of Thrones. It is the fifth episode of the series overall. It first aired on May 15, 2011. It was written by executive producers David Benioff & D.B. Weiss and directed by Brian Kirk. Plot Synopsis Tyrion's predicament becomes known in King's Landing, making life difficult for Eddard Stark. Ned's position is already precarious due to a disagreement with King Robert Baratheon over plans to assassinate Daenerys before she can rally the Dothraki to invade Westeros. In the Eyrie, Catelyn is shocked by her sister Lysa's paranoia and distrust. Recap and Lord Eddard Stark discuss the death of Ser Hugh.]] Lord Eddard Stark arrives the tourney ground to speak to Lord Commander Barristan Selmy about the death of Ser Hugh of the Vale. Barristan notes that he had no family or friends, so he stood the knight's vigil himself for Ser Hugh. Eddard is suspicious of Ser Hugh's death, wanting to know how he could afford a new set of armor so soon after being made a knight. Barristan reflects on the irony of them being on opposite sides of the war during Robert's Rebellion and now working together. He also tells Eddard that King Robert is planning to joust during the day's activities. is dismayed to find he no longer fits his armor.]] Eddard finds King Robert tormenting his squire, Lancel Lannister, finally sending him off on a snipe hunt in amused disgust. Robert is adamant about fighting in the joust, but Eddard tells him that he is too fat for his armor and the other knights would let him win. Robert is forced to admit that he's right, but they can at least watch the joust from the stands. , Ser Gregor and Ser Loras at the tournament.]] The first tilt of the day is between the fearsome Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain, and the popular 'Knight of the Flowers', Ser Loras Tyrell. Loras gives a beautiful flower to Sansa Stark, whilst Littlefinger and Lord Renly make a wager on who will win (Renly bets on Loras). Loras is riding a mare in-heat, which confuses the Mountain's horse, causing him to throw his rider. A furious Gregor first decapitates his horse and then attacks Ser Loras. Sandor Clegane leaps to Loras's defense, preventing his brother from killing him. They exchage several blows until King Robert orders this madness to cease. Sandor immediately bows to the king whilst Gregor storms off the field. Ser Loras declares Sandor the victor of the match, to the Hound's discomfort. and his escorts in the hills of the Vale.]] Tyrion Lannister has his blindfold removed and finds that their party - augmented by several knights and the sellsword Bronn from the Crossroads Inn - is on the road through the hills and mountains into the Vale of Arryn. Catelyn notes that she said they were riding for Winterfell often and loudly. Tyrion congratulates her on her cunning, whilst pointing out that his father will give out a handsome reward for his safe return. He also says that Lady Lysa Arryn has gone mad since her husband's death and will try to kill him in the Eyrie. Tyrion also protests his innocence in the attempt on Bran's life and points out he'd have to be an idiot to give the assassin his own blade. Before Catelyn can answer the party comes under attack from one of the hill tribes. Despite taking several losses, the party is able to drive off the attackers. Despite having the opportunity to escape, Tyrion fights, killing his first man during the skirmish, and in doing so saves Catelyn's life. Afterwards, they resume their trek to the Eyrie. and Maester Luwin discuss geography.]] In Winterfell, Bran is angry about his mother's absence. Maester Luwin tries to set his mind at rest about the matter, to no avail. However, when Bran gets frustrated at not being able to practice his archery, Luwin suggests that he could learn to use a shortbow, of the kind used in mounted combat by the Dothraki, a notion which pleases Bran. Elsewhere in the castle, Theon Greyjoy enjoys the attentions of his favorite whore, Ros, but becomes annoyed when she compares his prowess unfavorably to that of Tyrion Lannister. In the Red Keep, Lord Varys meets with Eddard. Varys tells him that the king is a fool and will soon be dead unless Eddard can save him. Eddard wants to know why Varys is telling him this now. Varys tells him he had to be sure Eddard could be trusted. He calls Eddard an honorable and true man, maybe the only one in the city. He also confirms that Jon Arryn was assassinated with a poison called the Tears of Lys. secretly meets Illyrio under the Red Keep.]] Arya is chasing cats in accordance with her sword training. She chases one into the dungeons under the castle, where she finds the great dragon skulls of the Targaryens in storage. She hears two men - Varys and Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos - talking. Varys says that events have been set in motion and the lion and the wolf will soon be at each other's throats. War is almost upon the Seven Kingdoms, as they planned, but it has come too soon. Khal Drogo will not invade Westeros until his son is born and pronounced healthy, which is still many months away. Illyrio suggests assassinating Eddard to forestall the war, but Varys refuses. Arya escapes from the dungeon and tries to warn her father about what she overheard, but she gets the words muddled up. They are interrupted by Yoren, who has ridden non-stop from the Crossroads Inn to bring Eddard forewarning of Catelyn's capture and arrest of Tyrion Lannister. Eddard keeps the information to himself, whilst Arya quizzes Jory Cassel on the state of her father's household guard. meeting.]] A meeting of the small council is called, unusually with the King himself in attendance. King Robert tells Eddard that Daenerys Targaryen is pregnant and her son will have a claim to the Iron Throne. He wants Daenerys, the unborn child and Viserys dead as soon as possible. Eddard states that this act would be disonourable and cowardly, and should be beneath their dignity. The other members of the council - Pycelle, Renly, Littlefinger and Varys - all concur that Daenerys must die for the good of the realm. King Robert orders Eddard to enact the order. He refuses and resigns the Handship, to Robert's utter disbelief. Eddard orders his household to begin packing. Littlefinger offers to take Eddard to the last place Jon Arryn went before he 'fell ill'. Eddard agrees. In the High Hall of the Eyrie, Lady Lysa Arryn holds court on behalf of her young son, Robin. Lysa is furious that Cat has endangered them all by bringing Tyrion to the Vale. Tyrion points out that if he is harmed, there will be war with House Lannister, but Lysa is unconcerned about his threats, as the Vale is strongly-defended and the Eyrie is impregnable. She orders him 'taken below' to the sky cells, three-sided cells with the fourth open to a sheer drop down the mountainside, forcing Tyrion to huddle in a corner and try not to roll out to his death in his sleep. to consider his place in the line of succession.]] Ser Loras and Lord Renly, who are lovers, meet in a bedchamber. Renly complains as Robert is organizing a hunt in the Kingswood, which will no doubt involve traipsing around the forest for a couple of weeks in the cold and rain waiting to kill some animal. Loras urges Renly to claim the crown himself, offering him the allegiance of his rich and powerful family. Renly dismisses the notion, since he is fourth in line to the Iron Throne. Loras points out that Joffrey is a 'monster', that Tommen is only eight and laughs at the notion of Robert and Renly's other brother, Lord Stannis, ever becoming king, as he has the charisma and personality of a lobster. Queen Cersei and Robert share a rare drink and discussion about the Targaryen threat. Surprisingly, Cersei takes Eddard's side, pointing out that the Dothraki cannot cross the Narrow Sea as they have no ships. Robert agrees, but if they land and the knights of Westeros take shelter behind their castle walls, the Dothraki could simply burn and pillage their way up and down the continent until the smallfolk accept Viserys as their king regardless. Cersei suggests that the unified armies of the Seven Kingdoms could defeat them, but Robert says she underestimates the skill and ability of one army with one leader and one purpose as compared to that of the scattered and patchwork armies of Westeros. Their discussion moves to Lyanna Stark, which surprises Robert, as in seventeen years Cersei has never asked about her. He tells her that Lyanna's death left in him a void that seven kingdoms could not fill. He also tells her that their marriage never had a chance of success because of the hold Lyanna's memory has on him, and bitterly adds he can barely remember what she looked like. At one of Littlefinger's brothels, Eddard Stark finds another one of Robert's bastards, this time a girl, and her mother, a whore named Mhaegen. Eddard is bemused as to why Jon Arryn tried to track down all of Robert's bastards. Leaving the establishment, Eddard, Jory and their guards are confronted by a group of Lannister guardsmen led by Ser Jaime. Jaime has heard of Tyrion's capture and demands an explanation. Eddard says that he ordered Tyrion's arrest. Jaime threatens to kill Eddard, but Eddard points out that if he does, Tyrion will die as well. Jaime agrees this is true, so settles for killing Eddard's men instead. There is a brief engagement in which Eddard's guards are killed. Jaime himself stabs Jory through the eye. Furious, Eddard draws his blade and crosses swords with Jaime. Jaime is shocked and then exhilarated when this 'old man' is not as easily defeated as he expected. A Lannister guardsman steps in and stabs Eddard through the leg with a spear, disabling him. Jaime is annoyed at the dishonorable interruption and knocks out the guardsman. He departs, telling Eddard he wants his brother back. Notes * This episode covers approximately the material from Chapters 31-36 (Eddard 7-9, Tyrion 4, Arya 3 and Catelyn 6) from the first novel. There is a lot of new material in this episode, most notably a scene between Loras and Renly that makes clear that they are lovers, something that is only subtly revealed in the novels. * The title is drawn from a line of dialogue much later in the book, uttered by Tywin Lannister. * The first mention of Lord Stannis Baratheon, King Robert's younger brother and Lord Renly's elder, who will not appear until Season 2. * The first mention of House Martell, the rulers of Dorne, southernmost of the Seven Kingdoms. , as shown in the title sequence.]] * The opening title credits change again this episode to incorporate the location of the Eyrie. * The episode is dedicated to the memory of production member Caroline Lois Benoist, who had spent some months working on the production as an animal trainer. She passed away on 29 December 2010 from swine flu. Memorable quotes * Littlefinger: "Loras knew his mare was in heat. Quite crafty, really." * Sansa Stark: "Ser Loras would never do that. There is no honor in tricks." * Littlefinger: "No honor, but quite a bit of gold." * Tyrion Lannister: "This isn't the Kingsroad, you said we were riding for Winterfell." * Catelyn Stark: "I did. Often, and loudly." * Tyrion: "Everyone knows a Lannister always pays his debts." * Tyrion: "What sort of imbecile arms an assassin with his own blade?" * Rodrik Cassel: "Shall I gag him?" * Tyrion: "Why? Am I starting to make sense?" * Bran Stark: "The Greyjoys." * Theon Greyjoy: "Famous for their skills at archery, navigation and lovemaking." * Luwin: "And failed rebellions." * Varys: "North or south, they sing no songs for spiders. But there are things you must know. You are the King's Hand and the King is a fool, your friend I know, but a fool, and doomed unless you save him." * Eddard Stark: "Jon was a man of peace. He was Hand for seventeen years, seventeen good years. Why kill him?" * Varys: "He started asking questions." * Varys: "The wolf and the lion will be at each other's throats. We will be at war soon, my friend." * Illyrio Mopatis: "What good is war now? We are not ready. We need time. Khal Drogo will not make his move until his son is born." * Varys: "Delay, you say. Move fast, I reply. This is no longer a game for two players." * Littlefinger: "All desires are valid to a man with a full purse." * Tyrion: "The Eyrie. They say it's impregnable." * Bronn: "Give me ten good men and some climbing spikes. I'll impregnate the bitch." * Tyrion: "I like you." * Robin Arryn: "Mummy, I want to see the bad man fly." * Loras Tyrell: "Do you know who should be king?" * Renly: "Be serious." * Loras: "I am. My father could be your bank. I've never fought in a war before. But I'd fight for you." * Renly: "I'm fourth in line." * Loras: "And where was Robert in the line of royal succession? Joffrey is a monster, Tommen is eight." * Renly: "Stannis?" * Loras: "Stannis has the personality of a lobster." * Renly: "He's still my older brother." First appearances * Ser Loras Tyrell. * Ser Vardis Egen. * Lady Lysa Arryn. * Lord Robin Arryn. * Mord. Deaths * Jory Cassel Image gallery Silentsisters.png|The silent sisters prepare the body of Ser Hugh of the Vale for burial as Eddard Stark and Barristan Selmy look on. Bronn.jpg|Bronn fighting mountain clansmen in the Vale. Varysandbaelish.png|Varys and Petyr Baelish in the Iron Throne room. Varys.jpg|Varys visiting Eddard Stark. Knight of the Flowers.png|Ser Loras Tyrell jousting in the Tourney of the Hand. Sendorchamp.png|Ser Loras proclaims Sandor Clegane champion. Catveil.png|Catelyn Stark and Rodrik Cassel escorting Tyrion Lannister to the Eyrie. Vale knights.jpg|Knights of the Vale ride out to meet the visitors. Yoren-in-room.jpg|Yoren gives news of the arrest of Tyrion Lannister to the Hand of the King. Jorydeath.png|Jaime Lannister kills Jory Cassel. Houselan.jpg|Jaime dueling Eddard. Cast Starring * Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Aidan Gillen as Lord Petyr Baelish * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson as Prince Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Guest starring * Donald Sumpter as Maester Luwin * Conleth Hill as Lord Varys * Jamie Sives as Jory Cassel * Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel * Jerome Flynn as Bronn * Francis Magee as Yoren * Ian McElhinney as Lord Commander Barristan Selmy * Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn * Julian Gloveras Grand Maester Pycelle * Gethin Anthony as Lord Renly Baratheon * Roger Allam as Magister Illyrio Mopatis * Emun Elliott as Marillion * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Conan Stevens as Ser Gregor Clegane * Ciaran Birmingham as Mord * Susan Brown as Septa Mordane * Esme Bianco as Ros * Jefferson Hall as Ser Hugh of the Vale * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Brendan McCormack as Ser Vardis Egen * Robert Sterne as Royal Steward * Alan Paris as Goldcloak 1 * Kevin Keenan as Kurleket * Ryan McKenna as Ser Willis Wode * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister * Antonia Christophers as Mhaegen * Emily Diamond as King's Landing Whore * Callum Wharry as Prince Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson as Princess Myrcella Baratheon Uncredited *Unknown as a Goldcloak 2 Cast Notes * Starring cast members Emilia Clarke (Daenerys Targaryen), Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont), Harry Lloyd (Viserys Targaryen), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Richard Madden (Robb Stark) and Jason Momoa (Khal Drogo) are not credited and do not appear in this episode. Image gallery Tyrion Lannister in the Vale.jpg|Tyrion Lannister defends himself using the shield of a knight of House Bracken in the Vale of Arryn. Bronn.jpg|Bronn fighting Mountain Clansmen in the Vale of Arryn. Dragon Skull.jpg|Arya Stark discovers a dragon skull in the vaults under King's Landing. Yoren-in-room.jpg|Yoren gives news of the arrest of Tyrion Lannister to Eddard Stark. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes